The ability to insert specific parts onto a machine where there is not much room or where it may be dangerous for a person to reach is important. Specifically, when inserting a sharp part on a machine in a hard to reach place, the user needs to be protected from injury. One way to do this is to use a tool that gives the user the ability to extend his or her reach while installing the specific part. However, the tool may not orient the part properly on the machine or securely tighten a lock nut on the part.
For example, the fluid injection machine described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,376 includes many sharp injection knives on its fluid distribution disc. The injection knives penetrate the ground and inject specialized fluids, such as fertilizer, into the soil. These injection knives are arranged close together and in a specific orientation around the entire circumference of the fluid distribution disc. The knives must be oriented in such a way that the correct side of the blade comes into contact with the ground so that the fluid is properly injected and the knife does not snap off when entering the ground. With the knives in this configuration, it is difficult to reach toward the back of the fluid distribution disc and install or replace a knife. Not only is it out of reach, but also the knives are sharp and could cause an injury. Additionally, it is important that when installing the knife and its corresponding lock nut, the installation tool should not cause the knife to rotate out of its proper orientation. A long installation tool that aids in threading the knife onto the fluid distribution disc and holds the knife in place while tightening its corresponding lock nut would provide an easy and safe way to install or change a knife without causing injury, and while still allowing the knife to be securely fastened to the fluid distribution disc in the proper orientation.
Currently, there are tools that allow a user to extend his or her reach when inserting a part on a machine. But each of these tools suffers from several disadvantages. First, the tools do not allow a part to be properly oriented on a machine. Second, the tools do not allow a lock nut to be independently tightened on the part with the same tool.
Presently, there is no installation tool that allows a part to be properly oriented on a machine and allows a lock nut to be independently tightened on the part with the same tool. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a tool that would allow a person to use an installation tool that properly orients a part on a machine and independently tightens a lock nut.